Everybody will know
by Saeshmea
Summary: BREE and KATHERINE have been hidding their relationship since months ago... now their friends will find it out and they'll have to bear the gossips, the looks...


**Everybody will know**

Friday evening… girls's night. The pocker game was at Katherine's that week. It was great because she was alone since Dilan left so nobody disturbed their chat.

Gabrielle's went to take another cookie, when she realised that Susan had eaten the last one.

"Oh… Katherine… is there more cookies or anything to eat… I'm a little hungry…" said Gaby.

"Are you sure that you aren't pregnant again?" mocked Lynette.

"Absolutely… I have born enough babies… It's enough difficult to keep the house entire with just two…"

"There're more in the kitchen…" said Katherine laughing.

"I will take them!" said Bree quickly and grabbing the dish from Gaby's hand.

"O.K…" said Gaby as Katherine stand up too.

"Wait… I don't want you alone in my kitchen… you don't know where there are..." pointed her following Bree.

"What's between these two… they're arguing again?" asked Lynette.

"That's what it seems… they're like that between each other since a few weeks after Orson's left.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bree knew exactly where the cookies where and she was raising her arm and standing on her tiptoes to take them from the cupboard when Katherine's stand behind her and hold her waist kissing her shoulder softly.

"I would love to touch you like this in front of them…" whispered on her ear as Bree put the cookies on the dish.

"They wouldn't understand…" said Bree looking down and feeling Katherine's hand going under her shirt and caressing her back. "Stop it… they could come in…" whispered without looking her.

"Why did you wanted to take the cookies then…?" asked Katherine turning Bree to face her and grasping her hands against the cupboard.

"I couldn't be anymore being next to you without being able to taste your lips…" told Bree.

"That wouldn't happen if you decided to tell them about us…" said Katherine touching Bree's lips with hers but not kissing her yet.

"That's not possible…" whispered Bree. Then Katherine moved away. "Why did you do that?!" asked upset.

"It's your punishment… if you don't want to show our love I will not kiss you until we're alone…" said Katherine.

"In this way I will have to stay here tonight…" said Bree pulling Katherine against her and finally tasting her lips softly. Then both giggled and returned to the living room with the cookies.

The next morning someone rang the door and woke up Katherine. She left a kiss on Bree's forehead and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Susan" said as kind as always "What's the matter?"

"Good morning, Katherine… I'm sorry… it's really early… but… I went to have breakfast and I realised that I haven't any sugar…"

"Don't worry… wait here… I will take you some…" Katherine went to the kitchen while Bree opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed. She stood up and went out just wearing her panties and a blouse that she was doing while she went downstairs asking for her girlfriend.

"Kathy, honey… are you making the breakfast… because I had thought on play a little more before…" she stopped and stayed without breath as her look found Susan's stare on the door.

"Oh my god!" where the only words that went out of the two women.

Bree stayed without moving, Susan's wished to run away and nearly did it before Katherine went out the kitchen and seeing the scene grasped her arm and pulled her in.

"I will say nothing… I… I promise…" said Susan nervous "I understand… we drank a lot yesterday…"

"Susan stop it" ordered Katherine and Susan close her mouth.

"That's not what you're thinking, honey" said Bree.

"That's not an error because of too much vine…" continued Katherine.

"We're in love" said both at the same time and holding each other's hands.

"You… you're…" Susan couldn't care the situation "But… you…"

"Hey… don't be nervous… we're all friends… and that's fine…"

"You're always arguing!" exclaimed finally Susan.

"When we realised that our feelings were as strong we… well… I…" said Bree "thought that it would be better to hide them…"

"Why?! I mean… you seem really happy…"

"Yeah… but Mrs. Perfection thought that you all wouldn't understand it… and that we would be the neighbourhood's gossip if anyone knew…" declared Katherine.

"I'm sorry my love… I have hurt you a lot just because my stupid thoughts…" said Bree caressing her cheek and taking her lips closing to hers.

Susan looked at them with a little jealousy because they seemed really in love.

"Well… but now I can say you that we're going to accept it… and instead we would you haven't to worry about anybody, Bree… what it's really important is that…" and she showed them both that their hands were hold… and they have been since they had sat down.

"Maybe it's time to do it…" said Bree.

"Not if you aren't sure, dear… you know that instead our friends will understand us the rest of people will not… and gossips will not be the only problem…"

"You've done a lot for me, Katherine… now it's my turn… I would stand any pain just for you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
